


When he was 6

by osehorn13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: LGBT+, M/M, Minor references of abuse, Minor references of neglect, Slightly depressed Yurio, Transgender Yurio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osehorn13/pseuds/osehorn13
Summary: When Yuri was 6 he realised no one cared about him.





	

Yuri is 6 when he realises he doesn't matter to anyone except his grandfather. His mother ignores him, and his father leaves bruises more colourful than the galaxy.  
He can't decide who he hates more.

Yuri is 7 when he first steps on the ice. He wears his mothers old skates, all supple leather and tight laces. He falls, over and over again, but doesn't give up.  
At least now he has something to blame for the bruises.

Yuri is 8 when he first gets kicked out of school. He gets in a fight with a boy who insulted his grandfather, and followed what his father always did when he was mad. Lash out.  
He asks his grandad later if this makes him like his father, the one man he wants nothing to do with.

Yuri is 9 when he wins his first competition. He skates his heart out and it pays off. His grandfather tells him that no one with that amount of beauty and gracefulness would ever be like his father.  
Yuri isn't sure, so he drowns himself in hatred.

Yuri is 10 when he gets spotted by Yakov. He promises he will do his best to wind gold. The other skaters hate him for it. He is cold and spiteful, but at least he never resorts to violence.  
It doesn't bother him.

Yuri is 11 when his mother dies. His father had killed her in a drunken rage. He attends her funeral, standing at the very back. She never looked after him, but she is still his mother.  
He lays a bouquet of white roses on her grave, vaguely remembering before father became a violent drunk and she used to sing him lullabies.  
He hastily wipes away the tears, and if anyone else sees, they say nothing.

Yuri is 12 when he meets Victor Nikiforov. He comes to training one day, to talk to Yakov, and compliments Yuri on his jumps.  
Yuri scowls and skates harder.

Yuri is 12 when he wins the Junior Grand Prix Final. He beats the eldest in the age group, a 15 year old named Otabek Altin. Otabek doesn't hate him, and Yuri is confused.  
Yuri decides he doesn't like emotions.

Yuri is 13 when he moves in with Victor. He turned up to training last week with bruises on his face and chest and arms, and legs.  
Anywhere his father could reach.

Yuri is 14 when he meets Yuuri Katsuki. He is crying in a bathroom and Yuri immediately hates him for being allowed to show emotion. The minute Yuri shows anything other than hatred, anger, spite etc. people say he is 'too young for this' or 'girly.'  
He hates Yuuri Katsuki.

Yuri is 15 when he gets his first friend. He meets Otabek after he rescued him from some crazy fans.  
No one has ever been Yuri's friend before.

When Yuri is 15 he goes to Victor and Yuuri's wedding. He doesn't really want to, but it's only polite, seeing as Yuuri is his new dad.  
He presents them with the rings, and they become a family.

Yuri is 16 when he realises he likes Otabek more than a friend. He panics and ends up locking himself in a closet.  
Yuuri and Victor help him escape and give him advice on his crush.

Yuri is 17 when Otabek agrees to go on a date. They go to a nearby park with a lake, and skate across it, before going to a restaurant for food and to warm up.  
When it's time for Otabek to leave he kisses Yuri on the cheek and Yuri is smitten.

Yuri is 18 when he moved out of the flat and in with Otabek. They get a cat together, and Victor and Yuuri help to paint the rooms.  
He doesn't think he can get any happier.

When Yuri is 19 he changes his mind. He can get happier. Otabek proposed to him on his birthday. Only Yuuri and Victor knew, because they helped pick out the rings.  
The wedding is on Valentine's Day.

When Yuri is 20 he gets married to the man that he loves, with his chosen family standing next to him. He invites all the skaters, and at the after party challenges Yuuri to a dance off. He goes to bed that night content and full of emotions.  
He realises he matters to so many people.


End file.
